


Someone Else's Shoes

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin encounter the newest bus meta, Melting Pot. (Spec for 4x16)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE A POWER-SWAP FIC FOR SO LONG!!!!!!! With the introduction of Melting Pot in three weeks, this is NO LONGER an AU...which means my weird fic rules that only allow me to write potentially canon fics allow me to write this!!!!!
> 
> The synopsis we received for 4x16 really ONLY mentions Iris (and Barry) being affected but like every bone in my body ALSO wants Cisco and SOMEONE to be affected! Figured Caitlin was the best (and easiest) option!
> 
> Wrote Ralph out of the fic because--I'm sorry--but I am SO annoyed that he is having a THIRD crisis of conscious in a row next week. HE ALREADY HAD TWO!!! He just needs to sit down and make a decision if he wants to be a hero--whether or not he's invincible, whether or not he's convinced everyone will leave him, and whether or not someone is coming after him.
> 
> Iris and Barry are taking a back seat in this (even though [or more like BECAUSE] the episode will revolve around them) but don't worry! Iris is going to come to Cisco with a VERY special request. ;)
> 
> That's about it for now! This is going to be several chapters and will continue to be updated throughout the weekend so stay tuned and enjoy!!!

“Guys, no,” Barry said, following Cisco and Caitlin out of the med-bay. “You can’t. I— It’s already… _weird_ enough that Iris has my speed. Imagine what could happen if he affects you two.”

“Barry, we’ll be fine,” Caitlin assured him. “We’ve dealt with people who were far more dangerous.”

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like I need to touch him to blast him through a breach and into the pipeline,” Cisco scoffed.

“I don’t even think he’s that hostile,” Caitlin said. “He’s just another scared bus meta. Aren’t we trying to help them?”

“Hey, speaking of, where’s Ralph?” Barry asked.

“Oh, Harry suggested I breach him over to Earth-2,” Cisco said. “I would’ve sent him to Earth-19 but, you know, Breacher is… _sensitive…_ when it comes to him.”

“Smart,” Barry said, shaking his head. “You know, we should bounce him around the multiverse. Maybe send him to Earth-38 in few days. DeVoe won’t be able to figure out a pattern.”

“Don’t forget,” Caitlin interjected. “He can still read minds.”

“Well, lucky enough, we have a telepath of our own,” Barry said, “at least, for now.”

“Hey, if we’re still dealing with this guy by the time Baby West is born, we have failed as superheroes,” Cisco responded.

“Yeah,” Barry said, “but I’m more worried about what we do right now. We’ve never faced anyone like this.”

“Come on,” Cisco said, putting his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Do you not have faith in your best friends? We’ve gotten you your speed back before. We can do it again. We promise.”

Cisco opened a breach and jumped through.

“Just make sure she doesn’t get too attached,” Caitlin warned before following Cisco through the blue swarm of energy.

Barry let out a breath as he watched the breach close and hoped for the best. For now, his attention had to be on his newly powered wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned when Vibe and Frost confront their latest adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea how Melting Pot's powers are ACTUALLY gonna be portrayed on the show, so this is me taking a stab at it!

“Hey!” Cisco yelled at Matthew. “Come on, man! We don’t want to hurt you.”

“No,” he responded, walking closer to Vibe and Frost. “Someone else does, right? At least that’s what The Flash told me. I can take care of myself.”

“Listen, dude, I don’t doubt that,” Cisco said. “But trust me, you’ll be a lot safer with us.”

“You sure about that?” Matthew asked.

All of a sudden, he lifted his arms and orange beams projected from his hands—one aimed at Cisco and the other at Frost.

“Alright,” Frost said, when he lowered his hands. “I think we’ve had enough.”

She lifted her arms to shoot an ice blast at him but instead, a vibrational blast too powerful for her to contain propelled her backward into a park bench.

“Caitlin!” Cisco yelled, running toward his friend.

He reached out his arm to help her up and grabbed onto her hand. Suddenly, an icy fog began to accumulate around his grasp.

“Ow!” Caitlin screamed, pulling her hand back. “That’s cold!”

Cisco immediately retracted his arm and stared at his palm.

“Cisco…?” Caitlin asked, making sure he was okay.

Cisco reached for his goggles and pulled them off his face. Icy blue irises stared back at Caitlin.

“Fantastic,” she said sarcastically as she tried to get the circulation back in her hand.


End file.
